The Perfect Solution
by BreadlessSandwich
Summary: Pearl had long idolized General Garnet and had inspired her to follow in her footsteps. Pearl decided to join the Military Assembly in order to get close with Garnet. The closer she got to her, the stronger her feelings got but she also finds out things aren't as simple as they seem. Steven Universe Kingdom AU.


"Where is the Grand Library?"

Pearl muttered to herself as she whipped her head left and right looking for the place. She had been looking for almost an hour to no avail. Pearl pulled out the map once again and began to study it once more. The longer she looked at it, the more confused she got. The map barely made any sense since it had no proper label or any guide of some sort. Frustrated, she stuffed it back at her satchel and began walking around.

A few moments later, an opened door at the end of the corridor caught her eye. Pearl walked towards it and slowly popped her head inside. The sunlight coming from the windows high up lit the rows of shelves filled with books. It seemed like a normal library save for one thing. Numerous disembodied hands were rhythmically arranging the books, passing them and placing them in complete harmony. The sight was both disturbing yet charming at the same time.

Pearl set her sights lower and finally found someone she could ask. A gray lady who has too absorbed with something failed to notice her. She was busy reading a large book, Pearl tried to read what was on it but the lady's ankle-length hair prevents her from doing so. Pearl bounced on her heels for a bit as she thought of a way to get her attention.

"Um, excuse me. Hello?" Pearl said as she tapped on the counter.

"Ah!" The gray lady quickly slammed the book shut. "I wasn't reading an erotic novel!"

"Oh…" Pearl turned her sights on the cover of the book. It had a rather blatant title of "Erotic Novel" written in capitals and took half of the space.

"Hi! I'm really, really, really sorry for not noticing you there. Welcome to the Grand Library and my name is Dust! I hope you didn't get lost on the way here."

"Actually I have been looking for this place for an hour." Pearl sighed. "Have you thought of putting up a sign?"

"We had one actually but somebody kept on erasing the two first and last letters on the word Library. Real mature of them." Dust hung her head.

"I see. Well I am here to pass my application." Pearl dug some paperwork out from her satchel. "They said I should go here."

"Of course, let me see."

Pearl handed her the papers and she began to read through it. Pearl watched with her fingers crossed as Dust's sleepy eyes moved steadily as she read the words. After she had finished, Dust gave a nod of approval and a grin on her face.

"How lovely, you're a Gem too?" Dust said with glee waving her arms that were covered by her overtly long sleeves. "And you're applying for the Military System? May I ask why?"

"Well…" Pearl pursed her lips and swayed her body. "Somebody inspired me."

"An inspiration eh? That's wonderful! You know, not a lot of Gems apply for the Military."

"Why?" Pearl asked.

"Others don't really like the feeling of someone powerful being in a position like that. But you know, who cares what others think. If you're happy then do it." Dust pulled a book from the drawer. "Now would you please sign here?"

The gray lady pointed at a blank space at the bottom of the page. Pearl decided to be cautious so she read the whole thing before signing it.

_"I, _, a G.E.M. (Geist Enhanced Magi), promise to uphold the standards of the Royal Formation, in the name of the Kingdom of Bijou. I shall strive to do my best as a part of the Military System, to serve and protect and preserve, that is my duty."_

Pearl thought why she wanted to join in the first place, to meet that special someone once again. She thought if it was worth it, maybe it is or maybe it isn't, but she thought of what Dust said earlier, if she would be happy then she should do it. Taking a deep breath, she took the quill and dipped it on ink. With a couple of well placed strokes, she had signed it.

"I can't believe I did this!" Pearl exclaimed. "Do you think I'm going to regret it?"

"I don't think so, things done for love is rarely met with regret." Dust replied with a smile.

Pearl turned her sights towards the library itself. There were probably enough books to last a dozen of lifetimes to read. The disembodied hands were still working tirelessly, arranging the books with precision. Even though there were much reading materials to go around, the place was depressingly empty.

"It's empty." Pearl muttered. "Is this place off-limits or something?"

"It's open for all but nobody really wants to read anymore, save for the Prince's friend Connie." Dust replied in a sad tone.

"You know, I love to read. Maybe I could stay here in my free time." Pearl's words brightened up Dust's face.

"That would be lovely." Dust said as she clasped her hands together. "Here, you should take this." The lady hands her a letter with the Military's insignia on it.

"What's this?" Pearl asked as she held the letter.

"It's a Recommendation Letter from me. It should help you gain favor, consider it as an early gift."

"Thank you!" Pearl tried to shake Dust's hand but shook only the sleeve instead. "I think it would be best if I go now though, see you later." Pearl stuffs the letter in her satchel and bowed down in gratitude.

"Just follow the corridor outside to the Battle Grounds, you can't miss it."

Pearl waved farewell as she left the Library. She felt happy as she quickly made a new friend and even got recommendation. Things are finally looking up for her unlike yesterday when she had a fight with a vendor who was overcharging for his products. No one wants to pay a silver coin for a measly blanket. Still, the corridor was empty unlike how she imagined it would be, bustling with humans and Gems working. The place feels somewhat abandoned.

By and by, she heard laughter and somebody running around hurriedly. She began to look around but there was no one there.

"You can't run away from me Steven, we both have short legs!" A boisterous voice yelled.

Suddenly, something fast bumped her and Pearl came crashing down. She rubbed her bottom which felt sore, she looked around for what collided her. It was a small chubby boy with curly hair and was dressed quite grandly. He was rubbing his head which hit her butt. After a few moments of staring at the child, she finally recognized him. It was the half-breed prince.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry your majesty!" Pearl began to help the boy up.

"Your majesty?!" The same outraged voice roared. "It's your highness!"

Pearl turned her head towards the origin of the voice. A pudgy purple skinned girl stood with her arms crossed. She didn't look to happy with what happened but with all things considered Pearl knew it was their fault not hers.

"You know you shouldn't be standing around the corridors." The purple girl snarled.

"You know you shouldn't be running around the corridors." Pearl shot back.

"You shouldn't be fighting with her Amethyst." The boy stood up. "It was our fault anyway."

The prince bowed down as a form of apology. Pearl felt fairly awkward considering it was someone from the royal family asking for her forgiveness. The flustered Gem remembered some tales about Rose Quartz, the deceased ruler of the Kingdom of Bijou. The queen was said to be fair and caring and it seems her son have acquired these traits.

"I believe I am also responsible as well. I really shouldn't be standing around here." Pearl said with a nervous smile.

"Eh…" Amethyst shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Pearl." She introduced herself as she gave a bow.

"Nice to meet you Pearl, I am Steven and this is my caretaker Amethyst."The prince replied.

"Let me guess, you're lost aren't you?" Pearl hung her head as Amethyst made the remark.

"Yeah… I was on my way to the Battle Grounds but I don't see any signs."

Steven gave an exasperated sigh while Amethyst chuckled. The purple gem may have something to do on why the whole place is devoid of signs.

"To get to the Battle Grounds just follow this way and turn left." The prince pointed out.

"Thank you, your highness."

"Hey Steven let's go check out if Dust placed a new signboard." Amethyst took Steven by the hand and dashed away.

"I still don't get why that is so funny." The boy muttered to himself.

Pearl smiled as she watched Steven leave. The boy was deemed to be very special for he was the fruit of an odd relationship between a Gem and a human. This became stranger when one realizes that a queen actually married a mere bard. What the queen saw with Greg was left to one's imagination but Rose Quartz had a penchant of seeing good in everything, no matter who or what it was.

It had been ten years since the queen had passed away, since she sacrificed herself to bear a child. The whole kingdom grieved at the loss of an excellent ruler and since Greg was not much of a ruler and Steven was far too young, there had been much conflict between the leaders of the various branches. In the end, the Military was given right to preside over things.

After a few moments of walking around, Pearl saw a passageway leading to a clearing. The sun somewhat blinded her as she stepped out. There was a myriad of soldiers training, some were taking laps around, some lifting weights and others were sparring. Pearl pulled out the Recommendation Letter that she got and studied the insignia. It was a hexagonal gem with an image of a fist in the middle. She spotted a tent that bore the same symbol.

She stood outside for a bit, thinking of a proper way to go inside. With her awkwardly standing outside the tent, a soldier approached her.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here? The soldier asked.

"I'm here to apply for the Military Assembly." Pearl replied.

"Oh, I see you have a Recommendation Letter. Just step right in."

Pearl did as she was told and saw a group huddled around a table with a map spread out on it. They seem to be discussing something.

"As far as we know, they are not staying at this part of the forest." A man spoke.

"Lapis Lazuli is still as elusive as she was." A familiar voice remarked.

"Quite." Another man agreed.

"Now there is nothing to discuss, meeting adjourned."

The group dispersed and went out one by one. There were only a few left inside and she could recognize one. With that large hair and eye-guard, it could only be that Gem who inspired her to join to Military, the one reason she was here.

It was Garnet.

**Hello, thank you for reading my work. I suppose you must have some questions in your head right now and I shall try to answer them in further installments. This is an AU where the characters still keep their personalities and traits but in a different setting and placement. Once again, thank you for reading.**


End file.
